The present invention relates to transducer head assemblies for rotating disc drives. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bearing slider of a transducer head assembly.
Magnetic disc drives are used to store magnetically encoded information. As the magnetic disc spins, a transducing head "flies" over the surface of the disc. The transducing head is used to sense magnetic fields from the disc surface during readback of information, and to generate magnetic fields which are impressed onto the surface of the disc during writing of information. As the disc spins, the transducing head is supported by an "air bearing" which is formed between the disc surface and an air bearing slider of the transducer head assembly. The slider body has aerodynamic properties which provide a lifting force.
It is known that improved magnetic interaction between the disc surface and the transducing head can be achieved by reducing the spacing between the head slider and the disc surface. However, as the spacing between slider and disc is reduced, it becomes critical that the fly height be accurately maintained. If the slider should dip slightly, it will touch the surface of the disc and potentially damage the surface. This is particularly difficult because sliders tend to have different fly heights at the inner diameter (ID) of the disc than at the outer diameter (OD) of the disc.